


Learn To Love

by TazzyBear96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyBear96/pseuds/TazzyBear96
Summary: x- I suck at this -xSteve finds Tony during a particularly rough breakdown that forces him to see past the masks, and realize that maybe Tony isn't as egotistical and arrogant as he once thought.Ps. Bucky has been telling Steve this from the start
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This has both Cap. America and Cap. Hydra. To me they are two different people. I used Grant Roger Stevenson for Hydra Cap. So that no one gets confused. He is OOC and not sure if he counts as a original male character or not.
> 
> This story isn't exactly Pepper friendly
> 
> Please don't repost.

_"You almost got yourself killed!" Steve snapped through clenched teeth. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve in annoyance_

_"Cap, quit mother-henning me. I know what I was doing, I've been doing this longer than you've been awake. Sure I may get some bruises, and a few broken bones, but it's fine. Just go back to Barnes." Tone said in a nonchalant manner that has Steve seeing red._

_"Fine? What part of this is fine!?" Steve yelled, and Tony just about had enough of his crap, and turned to walk away. For once opting from physically starting a fight with the soldier._

_"We're not finished Anthony Stark!" Steve yelled at him, and Tony froze at door of the kitchen. A warm tingling feeling erupted in Tony's chest, but fear clouded Tony's mind._

_Air caught in his throat, and his body started trembling, Steve could see that something was wrong, and instantly he started worrying._

_"Tony?" Steve called out softly and started to approach him, but Tony stayed facing away. He noticed Tony's chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm._

_"Just leave me alone" Tony said almost inaudible, but the soldier heard him anyways. Tony left the room, and building quickly._

_Steve, not knowing what to do, found Bucky, and explained everything to him. Bucky stared at Steve for a while, and then just sighed._

_"Stevie, I know you're just worried about him, and I am too, but you can't push him like that. After all, from the sounds of it, he may be your soulmate." Bucky said softly, and Steve was taken aback._

_"Buck, he almost got himself killed." Steve complained to his boyfriend and said man just chuckled a bit at Steve's antics._

_"But he didn't, and that all that really matters." Bucky said and turned on the tv to watch another episode of Supernatural._


	2. Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this story:
> 
> Underlined - conversations over any technology (phone, coms, Webcam, etc.)  
> Italics - Flash backs  
> Both - Winter, other split personalities, internal monologs  
> _______________________________________________

Tony grumbled as he laid on Rhodey's couch telling his buddy about his current problem. Seeking guidance from a friend that knows him beyond his masks and fake smiles.

"Tones, you know that I'll help in any way I can, but you're just so dense at times. Just talk to him, I'm sure he's probably beating himself up about this whole ordeal." Rhodey said with a sigh, and Tony looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I can't...You know I can't, not with my past. You knew me when I was nothing but a scrawny, horny, rich kid with daddy issues bigger than the Grand Canyon. " Tony complained as he smooshed his face into Rhodey's couch.

"And besides, he idolized my father...he won't understand what I been through if he keeps thinking that Howard was the best man out there...won't accept that Howard did what he did to me." Tony added with the sad kind of depressed voice. One that said he was close to the edge of a breakdown.

Rhodey sighed again, and ran his fingers through Tony's hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Unfortunately Tones, you'll never know unless you try." Rhodey said, and shook his head in fondness to Tony's complaining whine.

Things went quiet as Rhodey continued to sooth Tony. He made a mental note to talk to Steve about this whole thing from his prospective in order to help his hurting friend.

"Alright...I'll call since I don't want to have this conversation face to face with him. Be easier to hide any emotions that way." Tony said and pulled out his phone, and dialed Steve's number. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"hello, Steve's phone, Bucky speaking." Bucky said in a tired, no, exhausted voice.

"Uh, Buck, it's Tony, is...is Steve there?" Tony asked hesitantly, hoping he could talk to the man in question.

"Yeah, he's here, but it's not a good time." Bucky answered, and no sooner did he say that, the sound of retching cross over the phone. A pang of worry flashed through Tony.

"What happened?" Tony asked as his original reason for calling was deemed not important to the mechanic.

"Steve has literally worried himself sick. He kept checking your lab every day since you left, you know, after the fit he went through. He's worried that you left for good. I'll put you on speaker." Bucky said and gave an exhausted sigh.

There was rustling over the phone, Bucky's muffled voice, a groan, and then a clunking sound.

"Tony?" Came the weak, hoarse voice of Steve. Tony cringed at the sound, and immediately felt like the world's biggest asshole.

"Hey, sorry for worrying you. I know that you being sick is my fault, but I needed to clear my head, so I went to Rhodey's place." Tony said softly. For once he wasn't being the sarcastic little shit that he normally is.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Tony cringed again at the hoarseness of Steve's voice.

"Hey Buck, go to my liquor cabinet and grab a shot glass and black velvet whiskey. Take those to the kitchen and mix a shot of whiskey and a tablespoon of honey and heat in the microwave for thirty seconds. The whiskey will numb his throat and the honey will help soothe it. Do that three times a day." Tony said, and cleared his throat.

"Get better cap, I'll be home soon." Tony said before hanging up. He looked to Rhodey, and with a stiff nod he left and went back home.

Meanwhile, Bucky stared at the phone for a few minutes after Tony hung up, and then chuckled a bit. "See Stevie, he cares about you. He's not the narcissistic asshole you think he is. Sure he might seem that way, but I'm more than certain that if you catch him when he's vulnerable, you'll see him in a new light." Bucky said and his only response from Steve was a pained groan, and the unpleasant sound of vomiting.

Bucky left Steve in the bathroom, and went to Tony's cabinet to get the whiskey and shot glass. He took them into the kitchen, and poured a full shot glass of whiskey into a microwave safe cup, and added the honey. After mixing it a bit, he popped it into the microwave for the alloted time, and waited. 

While waiting Clint walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Whatcha doing?" He asked as he grabbed the sugar and creamer.

"Tony suggested making Steve warm honey and whiskey for his throat. I know that eating salty crackers help with the stomach, but the whiskey?" Buck stated as he faced the microwave, and clint snorted.

"Warm honey and whiskey is an old remedy for sore throats. I'm not really surprised Tony knew about it." Clint stated, and a grumble escaped Bucky's mouth.

"Hey, I'm not saying that's because he's a heavy drinker, it's just that's not something a lot of people know about. It's a given that people who grew up with alcoholics know about it." Clint added, and Bucky whipped around to face him with his brows in a furrow.

Clint stared dumbfounded at him for a moment before speaking, "How much do you actually know about Tony?" He asked as he set down the coffee cup. Clint let Bucky collect his thoughts when the silence became a little much

He watched as Bucky downcast his eyes, and gave a slight sigh. "I more or less assumed that Tony was more than his ego and narcissistic exterior. I can tell that he has a dark past, but I barely know anything outside the file Shield has on him." Bucky said, still looking at the floor.

"I'm still trying to get Stevie to understand this, but honestly, I think it's a losing battle." He added with a heavy sigh, and continued to make the drink for Steve.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting him to understand Tony? It's not like they're soulmates or anything, right?" Clint asked with a raised brow in genuine curiosity.

Soon, as the silence fell upon them, Clint slowly became shocked and surprised by the unspoken truth that laid before him, and not to long after he started snickering.

"Oh god, this is gonna be a disaster. Now that Steve knows, he'll feel obligated to mother hen him, which will only cause Stark to lash out and do even more reckless things." Clint struggled to say through his fits of laughter. Bucky just grumbled something about being an ass and left with the drink.

Walking back into their bedroom, Bucky noticed Steve sitting in bed, his knees drawn up, making the larger man look super small.

"Alright ya scrappy bastard, drink this. Warning it'll burn a bit, so down it quickly." Bucky voiced as he handed over the drink to Steve. Steve shot a glare at him but said nothing as he threw back the drink only to grimace as the alcohol burned his aching throat.

"Heh, this reminds me of when we were kids. Sarah and I had to force you to take your medication." Bucky said with a snicker, but stopped when Steve swatted at him with a scratchy 'hey'

"Alright, let's get you into bed." Bucky suggested, but only got a mute shake of Steve's head as an answer. Bucky sat next to him because he clearly had something on his mind.

They sat in silence for a while, but neither of them talked. It wasn't until Bucky got up did Steve finally say anything.

"How...how can he be my soulmate? I'm not gonna lie about having a connection with him at first, but when we fight like cats and dogs, or when I try to look out for him and he just does what he wants regardless of how it'll effect others...it just doesn't make any sense to me. His father had his own list of problems, but even he knew when to listen to reason" He said with a low sigh.

"Stevie, maybe that's your problem. You're so quick to compare Tony to his father when you don't know his story. Did ya ever think that perhaps his father is the source of his behavior? I mean, you don't know what Howard was like behind closed doors. Maybe the Howard you and the press knew wasn't the same Howard he grew up with, so he rebels, or closes himself off with his masks so that no one knows he's hurt." Bucky stated while running his fingers through Steve's hair.

"You mean like a coping mechanism? If that's the case why didn't he say anything? I mean if he'd tell us that our comments was hurting him, we would've stopped." Steve said, trying to cover his and his team's ass. Bucky stared at him in disbelief.

"Can you actually guarantee that Steve, or are you just assuming the others will stop? Because I highly doubt Wanda will. To her, Tony's just some poor little rich boy." Bucky stated with a snippy attitude.

"Let me ask you something Steve, when was the last time, in all your years together, did you see Tony cry? Probably never, and do you know why that is? Because I can guarantee that howard is at the center of it all." Steve made a pained, confused noise at what Bucky was suggesting, but shook his head in denial against the fact.

"Steve, we both met Howard. Do you remember his favorite saying whenever things got tough for him?" Bucky asked and was answered with silence.

"He said, and I quote "Stark men are made of Iron." Now, imagine him saying that to a child every time they're hurt, crying, or even sick? How do you think the kid is gonna grow up?" Bucky asked softly and Steve deflated a bit.

"I can only assume that Tony goes his whole life pretending that nothing hurts him because his father was psychologically abusing him. I bet he doesn't say anything because who would believe a whining boy that Howard, a man known by the press as an astonishing innovator, was abusing him?" Bucky further pointed out and Steve whimpered softly

"If that's really the case then...now I just wanna gather him in my arms and protect him at all costs." Steve said sadly, and Bucky merely shook his head.

"Tony doesn't need protection, he needs understandings and acceptance. He needs someone who won't hold his past against him, loves him for who he is, and knows that he is trying his best with what he has in life.

He needs people to believe in him, trusts in him, and to be there just in case he falls to help pick him up again. He doesn't need someone in front of him as a leader or behind him as a follower. No, what he needs are people beside him as friends. Stevie, he needs a family, and like it or not; he chose the Avengers to be that family so don't make him regret that decision." Bucky said and Steve felt tears swell up in his eyes.

Steve held back another whimper, and crawled under the covers in attempt to hide his teary eyes from Bucky. Said man stood up and fixed the covers around Steve before kissing him on the forehead. 

"I love ya Stevie, but Tony is gonna need you. I can almost guarantee that Tony is having the same kind of thoughts right now, but in a more self loathing or self depreciating kind of way." Bucky added before walking towards the door, and bidding him goodnight. Steve let out a broken sob, crying himself to sleep as Bucky's footsteps faded down the hall.


	3. Beneath the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steve sings is Secret Garden - Sleepsong

* * *

A month passed since the talk between Tony and Rhodey; two weeks since Tony and Steve had awkward small conversations, and a week since the latest villain tried attacking Manhattan. The team had gotten home safely albiet with bruises and scratches and a sprained wrist on Natasha, but other than that they were okay.

Of course Wanda had blamed Tony for Natasha's wrist, so Tony had left for his lab as soon as they got back. To the team, Tony was hiding, but Tony was in his lab working tirelessly on nothing but caffeine and spite making upgrades to everyone's armor and weapons. 

**"If I may sir, it appears that Rogers is outside the door. He looks at the very least, troubled about something."** Jarvis said over the loud chords of AC/DCs Dirty Deeds.

"I really don't want to do this, but let him in Jar." Tony said as he continued to work on the upgrades. Jarvis said something, but Tony wasn't paying attention to him, just the work in front of him.

Tony heard the door whir open and close seeing as Jarvis turned his music down, and the footsteps of Steve neared closer.

"Tony, I know your busy, but can we talk?" Steve was completely nervous, it was obvious to the mechanic in question.

"Gonna scold me for getting Natasha hurt?" Tony snarked as he worked on Natasha armor. Steve stared at him in shock, but a ball of ice formed in his stomach.

_"he rebels, or closes himself off with his masks...no one knows he hurt."_ he remembered Bucky saying a month ago, and the ice grew.

_"Can you actually guarantee that Steve, or are you just assuming they will stop?"_ He heard Bucky's snapping voice in the back of his mind, and his body trembled in realization.

"I...I'm sorry." Steve said in defeat, and Tony's head snapped up in surprise, Steve was apologizing to him of all people? Was he sick, or was this somehow a different universe?

"I guess he was right about you...all along I thought I knew you, at least a little bit, but I guess not. You fooled everyone, and I'm starting to see how right he was." Steve stated in a very vague way. Tony huffed and turned to face Steve; his eyes were red with unsheded tears, but whether they were of sadness or anger he couldn't tell.

"What do you want from me? Go ahead and rub it in my face that Howard was right about me, I'm nothing but a pathetic, worthless, child. " Tony stated, his voice was broken as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's always my fault, everything wrong always is...Clint had fractured ribs, my fault! You had a concussion, my fault! Natasha currently has a sprained wrist, my fault!... Nothing, and I mean nothing I do is ever good enough!" He seethed through clenched teeth. More tears rolled down his cheeks as anger rolled off of him in strong waves. He breathed deeply and then sighed.

"Look, I know you hate me because I'm not like Howard, I know I'm reckless, I know I'm not wanted...so I guess I'll just give everyone what they want." Tony said in defeat, and walked to a desk on the far side which Steve recognized as Howards.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked as fear and dread started to fill his mind with every step Tony took.

Tony took out an old key, and unlocked the compartment inside the desk. He removed something from it and started fiddling with whatever was in his hands. 

"Time to be just like dear old dad." Steve heard the slide of metal, and he only realized that he had his father's loaded gun in his hands as it pressed against his temple. 

Tony closed his eyes as his world faded around him.

BANG!

. . . .

. . .

. . . .

. . .

. . . .

. . . 

. . . .

. . .

. . . .

. . . 

. . . .

. . .

. . . .

Something was off, everything was quiet, but he felt no pain, and warmth surrounded him like a blanket.Then he heard it, the sound of a heart beat. 

Was it his own, thunderous pounding against his eardrums? No, his was still; or was it? 

Slowly he felt pain, but it wasn't from a gunshot wound, it was his chest. It took a while but he finally gained his bearings to realize that he was pressed against the chest of a crying Steve.

"S-Steve?" He asked, and cringed at how painful his throat was. In front of Steve, he had cried. How long was he there, he didn't know. The only thing that he knew is that he had cried in front of Steve.

With the realization in mind, Tony attempted to claw his way out of Steve's arms, but the man only held on tighter.

"Tony...I'm sorry" Steve said through the onslaught of tears streaming down his face. "Fuck, Tony. I'm so sorry. You should never have to hide your pain like this...should've seen it sooner. God, Bucky was right, and he tried telling me too, but I didn't believe him...please, forgive me Tony." Steve apologized through his sobbing. He cried for a few minutes before getting his emotions reined in.

"Steve...It's not your fault, but I forgive you." Tony said softly and Steve gasped at the warmth the spread through him like wild fire. Steve loosened his hold, but didn't let the mechanic go.

"How long was I out?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence. Steve made a soft noise, but eventually answered.

"You were out of it for almost an hour...Bucky, he, uh...he came down when he heard the gunshot. Currently he's up there ripping the team a new one, especially Wanda. Actually,

I wouldn't be surprised if she's dead by now. Bucky was livid." Steve said and felt a surge of happiness course through him as Tony nuzzled closer.

Steve enjoyed the silence that fell over them, but he soon cut into it by softly singing; letting his baritone voice envelope the small man in his arms who was still shaking like a leaf. 

"You have a beautiful voice." Tony said as Steve finished the song. Steve had a slight pinkish color to his cheeks at Tony praise to him.

"Thank you, and Tony, I don't hate you; never did, and never will. The only reason we fought was because I care about you, and want you to be safe l...au contraire to what people think, I care about you because I like you more than a person should about their teammate." Steve admitted with red cheeks. Tony staired at him in perplexed dumbfoundment.

"Are you by any chance crazy?... Or did the attack scramble your brain? I'm the worst person to love...quite frankly I don't deserve it. Besides, you have James, you don't need me." Tony's voice tapered off at the end, and an echo of Bucky's words popped into his head.

_"_... _I_ _can almost guarantee that Tony is having the same kind of thoughts right now, but in a more self loathing or self depreciating kind of way."_ steve shook the thought out of his head and looked at Tony with a fond smile.

"With everything you do for us, you deserve the world. Constantly do you risk your life to save mine and everyone else's, so I'm gonna take a leap of faith and tell you that I love you Anthony Stark, and would like to be your boyfriend." Steve said as he grew determined. Tony searched for a lie, but found none.

"Steve, what about James? Doesn't he get a say in this?" Tony asked still confused about the whole ordeal, but Steve chuckled a bit, and that just made him more confused.

"Sweetheart, Buck has been talking some sense into my thick skull. My talking with Rhodes earlier helped kickstart our talk, but it's mainly been Buck." Steve explained and did very little to ease the confusion.

"Why would he care? Not trying to sound rude, but he and I haven't had an actual conversation, more or less a mutual agreement to stay out of each other's way. He's also your soulmate." Tony kinda whined which was cute to Steve, but Steve would never say that out loud.

"Tony, Buck is sweet on you. I know he likes you, but you two need to talk." Was all Steve said before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Steve could feel all previous fight leave Tony's body and he slumped against Steve's chest.

"Lets get you into bed." Steve said and picked Tony up before leaving the lab. Steve carried him to the penthouse and to his room. The room was Tony's through and through. Red curtains, red and gold pillows, red sheets and blanket with gold patters sewn into the fabric.

Steve placed Tony down, and stripped him to his boxers before covering him up. As he turned to leave, Tony reached out and caught his wrist.

"Please stay...I-I can't sleep alone." Tony whispered as if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world to him. Steve smiled softly and stripped to boxers before joining him under the covers.

"Goodnight Tony, I love you so much." Steve said as he tucked Tony under his chin.

"Love you too, Stevie." Tony slurred before falling asleep. Steve smiled and soon fell asleep with his nose buried in Tony's hair.


	4. Hidden Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a Bucky/Winter pov!
> 
> I need a better name for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in a previous chapter that underlined italics was Winter and internal monologs, but I think I'll change the split personalities and Jarvis to Bold, and Keep the monologs the same that way it's easier to distinguish between who's saying what

* * *

"You need to talk to him Steve, the whole time he was at my place he was whining about you probably not accepting him or his past and was being the self depreciating little shit that he normally is." I heard Rhodes say in the kitchen while I was sitting at the table eating lunch that Steve made.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. Buck has been a constant thorn about it too. I'll bring him something to eat since he been down there for a week." Steve said as he took a sandwich off the plate that was on the table.

"Hiding from the truth no doubt." Wanda scoffed from across me causing Natasha to snicker. A low growl left my lips making Wanda looking at me nervously like she was hiding something.

 **"I have a bad feeling** **волк** **(wolf)"** I heard Winter say in the back of my head, and instantly I was on high alert quickly checking any and all vantage points.

I learned early on to trust Winter's bad feelings. Last time I didn't I had a bullet in my thigh, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After a few minutes of watching Wanda and Natalia, I finally finished my food, threw my plate away, and made my way towards the elevator.

 **"волк, get to the lab, Tony's in trouble."** winter shouted in my head, and if I didn't know any better, it sounded like he was scared or worried. About half way down my blood turned to ice. I heard it, the distinct echo of a gun.

As soon as the elevator opened I ran, as fast as my legs could allow me, it to the lab. As I got closer I heard the sound of torture filled screaming, the lab door opened and Stevie was sitting on the ground with a screaming Tony pressed against his chest. A gun, I recognized as one of Howards, lay smoking a few feet away.

I looked at Steve in shock, but Tony's screams went silent as his body shut down, and all I heard was Steve's sobbing as he rocked Tony back and forth.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep calm, but my voice shook with rage. Steve shook his head still crying into Tony's hair.

"Was it them who caused this?" I asked, and this time Stevie nodded. My ice cold blood suddenly boiled with rage.

"Stay here. I'll deal with them." I said and turned to leave. I noticed the elevator took a bit longer to get me, but I'll question the team as to why.

Once I rode up I entered the living room and saw that they were setting up for a movie. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off much to the complaint of everyone else. "Yo, Barnes, what the hell man?" Sam asked and I leveled him with a glare.

"Where's Wanda?" I asked with the fakest smile I could give. Natasha rose a brow at me.

"She said she had some errands to run and that she'll be back in an hour or so. Why?" She asked and I felt Winter take control as I slipped into the background of my mind.

 **"I find it rather suspicious that she has errands when Tony just tried killing himself."** Winter said with a chuckle, but Natalia fell into a defensive position.

"Whatever happened to Tony, she had nothing to do with it." Natalia said flatly, but a growl from Winter had her fixing her posture real quick.

 **"Always so quick to side with the witch, huh вдова?(Widow)"** Winter spat her code name out laced with venom, and her eyes went wide in shock but she recovered quickly. Winter sat in the vacant chair and waited for the witch to come back.

Luckily Winter didn't have to wait too long, the elevator dinged, and out stepped the witch herself. Upon seeing me she froze in her spot.

 **"Jarvis lock the elevator."** Winter ordered and Jarvis silently complied, Wanda looked frightful, and rightfully so.

"Look, whatever has happened, he probably deserved it anyways." She said with a roll of her eyes. Winter punched a hole into the wall next to him as soon as the words left her mouth. The witch jumped, and I so badly wanted to smirk.

 **"Don't you ever say anything like that again! All of your guys negligence has driven one of the most caring men to attempt suicide. Tell me, where the hell would any of you be if he had succeeded?"** Winter snapped at them, Clint opened his mouth to answer, but Natalia stopped him, Winter growled at her.

 **"The Avengers would be on the helicarrier, or permanently disbanded due to the fact that none you couldn't protect your own. All of you would have to deal with standard SHIELD issued weapons and gear, so no fancy leather suits with extra gadgets, no Widow Bites, Recallable arrows, no** **nothing!"** He pressed on, guilt flooded Clint's and Sam's faces, Natalia looked almost in thought, but the witch looked bored.

**"Yet still you all treat him like shit when you should be more respectful to him because he's given you all food, clothes, and a roof over your heads! He has accepted two assassins, his parent's murderer, a military man, a man that his father constantly compared Tony to, and a green rage monster with a dorky counterpart into his home! He didn't have to give anything to any of you, but he did!"** Clint looked at the ground and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

 **"But still you treat him like crap all because the scrawny little witch manipulated your minds to believe that he always does wrong! Well guess fucking what, if you don't want to see the truth for what it really is, then you all can and will get the fuck out!"** Winter yelled at them, but I couldn't have said it better myself; maybe now they'll fix their mistake.

"And you guys call yourselves heroes? There's a reason why Mr. Stark will always be my favorite avenger, even though he's technically not an avenger because of you Natasha. If any of you hurt him I won't go easy on you. I'm stronger than Mr. Rogers, so don't think I can't take you down." The voice of Peter called out from behind me.

 **"Petr, I don't want to deal with a pissed off Tony if you get hurt so I won't let you fight them. If anyone does, it'll be me."** Winter said in as much of a caring voice as he could

Peter huffed but didn't press the issue, he merely went to his room. I turned back to see guilty looks on Clint and Sam's face; though Natalia was still defiant. Winter turned to the Wanda. Her magic flared around her holding up two of Natalia's knives.

He walked forwards towards her as she stepped back till she was pressed against the wall. Winter loomed over her like she was his prey.

 **"And you...If you ever, and I do mean EVER try to hurt Tony again, in any shape or form, I can and will snap your neck like the twig it is. Your magic won't be nearly enough to save you, and don't bother trying to tell SHIELD that I'm a threat; they have a live feed of all of this."** Wanda's eyes went wide at the lie he made, but she didn't need to know that.

Winter chuckled and bent down so his mouth was next to her ear. **"Hydra can't stop me either, so don't even think about it. Furthermore even if you do get Hydra involved, I'll just get ahold of Тень(Shadow) and let her have her way with you."** Wanda visibly shook in absolute terror after the words left Winter's mouth. He stepped back and let me have the control again.

"If what Winter said isn't clear enough, do yourself a favor and just stay away from Tony unless absolutelynecessary, he has had enough shit on his plate from making sure all of you are protected on the field, to making things for SHIELD are made because he is first and foremost a consultant thanks to Natalia here." I paused for a moment.

"He doesn't need nor deserve your verbal assaults and abuse especially from you Wanda. I mean he still makes you upgrades, gives you your own room, clothes, and even brand new Starktech, so really your animosity towards him is unwarranted." I finished with an exhausted sigh. She merely scoffed and then left the room. The rage both Winter and I felt didn't diminish in the slightest.

" **The nerve of her...Wanna kill her?"** Winter asked and I sighed. _No, Steve nor Tony would want that to happen_. I thought back to him. He huffed but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Jarvis, you can unlock the elevator now." I said and heard the emergency locks disengage before moving. I went to mine and Steve's room and laid on our shared bed.

"Jarvis, splice the feeds from from both the lab and the communal living room and save it to Tony's private server, and send a copy of it to Director Fury." I spoke into the darkness of our room before closing my eyes, and taking a much needed nap.


	5. The Masks You Wear

* * *

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning with his face pressed into a warm neck, and strong ams securing him in place. Opening his eyes he notices that he's on Steve's chest.

Memories of the day before flooded his mind in a slightly painful way that had him tensing up. He felt Steve move his arm up his back and rub slow circles into his shoulder blades.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Steve's sleep laced voice called out softly. Tony slowly relaxed against Steve's chest before sitting up carefully.

"G'morning, Stevie" His voice was soft, almost child-like, as he sat up and rubbed his eye with his sleeve covered hand.

The sight had Steve smiling at the small man in front of him. He looked closer at Tony's arm when the sleeve slipped down from his hand to show a few scars across his wrist.

His smile faded slightly, and gently took Tony's hand in his. Tony jumped at the contact, but froze like a deer in headlights when Steve pressed a tender kiss on the only vertical scar on his wrist.

"They're from my teen years." He barely managed to squeak out. _Tony never showcased his scars to anyone. Never showed any indication that he was hurting at all. Never broadcasted years of abuse to anyone._

The thought broke Steve, and he placed another tender kiss to Tony's forehead. "I still love you Tony, remember that." Steve said softly, and smiled as an honest to god blush formed on Tony's face.

 **"If I may sirs, Birdbrain is almost done making breakfast."** Jarvis' British voice came out of the speaker in the room.

"Okay, tell him we'll be down in a minute or two." Tony said as he stretched out his muscles. Steve watched as Tony pulled out two sweats, an AC/DC shirt, and one of his own shirts.

Confusion was the first thing Steve felt as he stared at the sight of his shirt that's been missing for a while. Tony looked between Steve and the shirt before a blush of embarrassment etched its way onto his face.

"Sorry, I stole your shirt... I took it when you were on that month long mission with Tasha, it helped me sleep when I would have nightmares." Tony admitted, and the confusion turned into Humility.

"You can borrow any of my shirts if you need to, I don't mind" steve said with a loving smile, and ran his fingers through Tony's hair making his sleep rumpled hair really wavy.

"You're not upset?" Tony asked in disbelief as he changed his clothes. Steve followed suit, and got dressed.

"No, I'm not upset. I feel honored that I was able to help you, albiet indirectly, but still." Steve's voice was filled with honesty and sincerity. Tony smiled and lead them to the kitchen where the strong whiff of Coffee, french toast, bacon, eggs, and pancakes assaulted Tony's nose.

"Morning you two, I just finished make breakfast and coffee is ready." Clint said from the kitchen, Thor was eating an unhealthy amount of poptarts, and Bucky was drinking his coffee, there was no sign of Wanda nor Natasha.

Tony looked around while Steve got two cups down from the cupboard. "Where are the girls?" Tony asked with a tilt of his head. No one said anything except a particularly low growl escaped Bucky.

"Good morning to you too." Steve said as he looked at his first soulmate Tony however, looked between Bucky and everyone else. Sam was the one to speak up.

"Natasha and Wanda are heading towards Shield HQ. Bucky kinda ripped us a new one yesterday. Fury called and demanded them to come to his office like ten minutes before you two showed up." Sam explained, and Tony turned a shocked look to Bucky.

"You didn't have to do that Buckaroo, but thanks." Tony said in earnest, but Bucky shook his head.

"Yes I did, Winter and I both couldn't just sit there as the team verbally assaulted and abuse you. You're much too kind and caring to have people you hold closely treat you like that, so I let Winter ream them a new one." Bucky stated softly, and Tony looked a bit confused

"Why?" Was all Tony could ask as he stared at him. Tony's mind could process several thoughts at once, but couldnt seem to understand Bucky's reasoning.

"Why? Knowing you're safe and being cared about makes Stevie really happy, and I will do everything in my power to keep him happy; because a sad Steve looks like a kicked puppy." Bucky said and Tony chuckled at that.

"That is true, but what do you get out of it aside from seeing steve resemble that of an overly excited puppy? Surely there's a more personal motive for you helping me specifically." Tony said, and the collective looks of guilt and pity was evident on everyone's face.

"I told you that in the lab, Tony." Steve said as he carried out two cups of coffee, and hands one to Tony with a kiss to his head. Tony watched Bucky's eyes soften watching Steve kiss his head.

_Why would he be soft on me? There's really nothing in it for him. Unless..._

Tony was about to open his mouth, but a call from Fury rang out. Tony sat down as Jarvis answered the call.

"I thought I said for Maximoff and Romanoff to be here in ten minutes. That was almost twenty minutes ago." Fury stated, and he was irritated.

"They're not here. Natasha drove them...oh shit." Sam said and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Jar, what car did they take? Hopefully not the Ford." The last part was under his breath.

 **"Unfortunately sir, they took your Ford."** Jarvis said with sympathy, and Tony cursed an 'ah shit' under his breath.

"What? What's bad about the car?" Sam asked and Tony mirthlessly laughed. Sam was confused along with the rest of them.

"That Ford was supposed to be a gift for our residential dinosaurs. The Model A

was the only car that was not advanced enough to have a tracker built in. Because I kept it as close to the original design as possible, so it doesn't have the chips that all modern cars have."

 _'I try to be nice, and this is where it gets me...stupid Stark, so very stupid'_ Tony thought to himself, and didn't notice that Steve had cupped his cheeks.

"I know that look, we'll find them and get the car back. Don't beat yourself up when you're not to blame." Steve said, and a guttural affirmation sounded behind them from Bucky who was still sitting at the table.

Said man stood up. "Does this mean that Wanda and potentially Natalia are rogues?" Bucky asked, and Fury rose his head.

"Yes, as for Romanoff, there's a chance that she's not acting on her own will, but they're both to be brought in and questioned." Fury's voice left no room for arguments.

"We'll find them." Steve said in his Captain America voice, and Fury ended the call. Everyone at the table let out a collective sigh.

"I guess I'll get started on trying to track them." Tony said, and walked towards the elevator. The others suited up, and scoured the city in search of them, but no luck.

x- one week later -x

Everyone sat in the meeting room with Fury and Coulson the team looked ragged seen that they spent their waking moments searching for any signs of Wanda and Natasha.

Coulson looked irritated while Fury looked like he was seconds away from popping a blood vessel. No one knew what to say, as of right now, they've all failed.

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures." Bucky said, breaking the silence finally. Fury looked to him with a pissed off look.

"The hell are you talking about Barnes?" He snapped and Bucky glared at the attitude.

"We need to call her in." Bucky stated and for a moment Fury looked perplexed before his eyes went wide in shock.

"Barnes, you're out of your motherfuckin' mind of you think bringing her in is even remotely a good idea." Fury said much to the confusion of everyone else in the room

"She the only choice we have left!" Bucky yelled as he pounded his hands on Fury's desk. Fury glared at him for a solid minute.

"Who are you two talking about?" Clint asked with a raised brow, both Bucky and Fury glared at him causing him to shrink back with a small 'sorry I asked'

"Fine, but Raven is your responsibility, so keep her on a very tight leash, or so help me, I will shoot her." Fury ground out, but Bucky snorted at that.

"First off, shooting her is the worst idea imaginable, and second, you know damn well that no one can tell her what to do." Bucky said, and Fury let out a growl of irritation.

Bucky pulled out a phone, and dialed a long number. He put the phone on speaking, and put it on the desk. After the second ring a female voice rang out.

"Ello?" A soft female voice called out.

"It's James, I need Raven's help." Bucky said into the phone. There was rustling, an exchange of words and a loud bark of laughter.

"What the hell did you do this time?" A deeper female voice asked.

"I need help tracking the witch." Bucky said, and the line went dead quiet. No one said a thing for several moments.

"We'll be at the tower in an hour." She said and the line went dead. Again no one said anything for a bit.

"That went well." Tony said and Bucky stood up to leave.

"We have an hour to set up rooms for a team of six, not including Raven." Bucky stated, and Steve rose a brow at him.

"I met most of them while on the run, only they weren't exactly a team then, they were just a bunch of kids. Raven doesn't go anywhere without them, Paige won't allow it." Bucky explained as they left HQ.

"We really don't need to get anything, we each have our own floors with extra fully stocked rooms, so we can just let them stay in the extra rooms for now." Clint said and most nodded in agreement. Tony however, escaped into his lab, though Bucky followed him down.

"I'll help you out." His rough voice nearly making Tony jump.

"Jesus, maybe you should wear a bell that way people can hear you walking." Tony suggested sarcastically as his heart slowed down from the scare.

"Didn't mean to startle you" Bucky apologized softly, as Tony sat in the chair and Bucky sat on the desk next to him as Tony opened several screens.

"She'll probably ditched the car as soon as possible. Try any bridges or subfloor parking garages away from main roads." Bucky stated, and Tony got to work quickly.

Within a matter of minutes every bridge and parking garage cameras were hacked into. Bucky scanned every screen, and watched for any odd movement. 

Ten minutes passed before Bucky saw an old Ford Model A. "There, second screen in the third column, where is that?" Bucky asked, and pointed to said car

 **"that is between the Lincoln Tunnel and 42nd st."** Jarvis supplied and Bucky groaned. Tony quirked a brow at him in confusion.

"They went to the pier, so they're out of the country by now, and we have an hour or so before Raven gets here.

 **"shall I get the U.N. involved?"** Jarvis asked politely, but Bucky shook his head.

"No, that will only cause them to go into hiding. We're just gonna have to wait this out till Raven gets here." Bucky said before he sighed in a huff of annoyance

The room became silent as Bucky's veins pulsed with anger. Tony turned and placed a careful hand on his metal arm. "Hey." Tony said softly.

Bucky looked at him as warmth spread throughout the appendage. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Tony asked with as much sincerity as possible. Bucky kept his gaze before sighing.

"I'm less worried about her and more worried about you. I know what she can do, and I've seen past your masks. She will use your past to ruin you, and I don't want that to happen." Bucky answered quietly.

"You asked earlier about personal motivations for helping, and the truth is, I like you; not because you're unbreakable, but because you have been broken and torn to shreds by those close to you, yet you fix yourself up bit by bit, and keep fighting." Bucky stated and Tony stared at him with a somber expression.

Bucky placed a hand gently on the arc reactor causing Tony to freeze. "This here, this is proof enough that you're willing to suffer to near death for those you care about. And I admire the fact that you continue to fight, but you're more than the masks you wear" he paused and tears swelled up in Tony's eyes.

"You're not alone anymore, Steve and I want to help you Tony, but you have to let us. We can't keep pretending you're alright while you're suffering in silence. We do care about you, Tony. A lot. I know Stevie loves you, and though there's nothing between us yet, we can fix that so we're all happy." Bucky said with a small smile while cupping Tony cheeks.

"I need time." Was all Tony said, and turned around so that Bucky couldn't see the tears streaming down Tony face. Bucky merely smiled and began walking towards the door, only to stop at the archway.

"Take all the time you need, Steve and I won't push you." Bucky said before leaving the lab, and heading back up to steve.

"Hey Jar, what's the chance that a relationship between them and I would actually work? Ya know, given our rocky past?" Tony asked before looking at the .

 **"I'm sure you three will find a way for a stable relationship to work, but only if you let them see the real you sir. You can't hope to have a successful relationship if you're living behind a false bravado; you need to trust them with your past if you want both to stay in your future."** Jarvis said while Tony blinked up at the closest camera.

 **"Remember this Sir; You may be strong like a Stark, but you're also human. You are allowed to show your true emotions, and allowed to fall apart, just so long as you get back up. And it's okay if you need help to stand, that's what friends are for."** Jarvis added softly.

There were a few minutes of silence before a small sniffle escaped from the Billionaire. "Thanks Jar." His voice wet as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tony sat at his desk sniffling before they quickly turned into broken sobs. His robots were beside him in an instant attempting to cheer him up.

After a few minutes Dumm-E wheeled over and placed his claw arm on Tony's back in attempt to soothe him. "Thanks guys, Daddy's okay now." He said before attempting to find any kind of trail of the two missing girls.


	6. Hidden fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Raven pov to start off with.. also there's a brief description of death.

* * *

x-1944. Richford, New York-x

* * *

_I was walking home from school when an audible 'oof' echoed out from a nearby alley. Peaking my interest I followed the sound. I saw two girls there. A small blond girl was backed into the corner, and a girl I recognized as Amilia Everett was in front of the blond._

_"Everett, why don't you pick on someone your own size." I called out, and caught the first that was meant for the blond girl. I socked Everett in the jaw and the shoved her away._

_As she ran off I turned to the blond girl and helped her up. "I could've handled it myself." She said blandly, and I chuckled a bit._

_"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should, or that you have to." I retorted, and she rolled her eyes._

_"You got a name or am I gonna keep calling you blondie?" I asked, and she smiled a bit._

_"Jamie, Jamie Carson."_

_. . . . ._

_x-year/location unknown-x_

_"Shadow, get dressed, we have a mission for you." My handler said as he opened the door. I got up and followed him to the commander's office._

_"Shadow, the names on the list are several moles in our operation,, you are to take everyone out, and leave no survivors." He said with a wicked smile. I looked to the paper and saw the list of names._

_Jamesson: 1m, 1f_

_Erikson: 1m, 3f_

_Roberts: 2m, 3f_

_Carson: 4m, 5f_

_. . . . ._

_Jamie's screams were muffled as her blood coated my hands. I saw the look of betrayal in her eyes as her life slipped away._

* * *

x-Uelen, Russia-x 

I bolted awake with sweat coating me, and making my clothes stick to me like a second skin. Looking at the time I got up and took a shower.

By time I got out the smell of coffee, Bacon, Eggs, and waffles, pancakes, and tea filled my nose, and made my stomach gurgle. Walking into the kitchen I saw Paige making breakfast.

"Morning Raven, coffee is ready." She said in a chipper mood, not even questioning me about being up at 7 in the morning.

"Thanks, I'm gonna be in the shop today, so you'll probably have to bring food down later." I said while making my coffee and taking a swig.

"Alright, just stay safe, okay? I don't need you getting hurt" She stated making me roll my eyes at her antics.

"Yes, mom." I said sarcastically before grabbing a bagel, and going to my workshop with my coffee in hand.

My workshop was spacious with several projects laid out in an orderly fashion. "Eric, can you bring up the schematics for the arm, please? I need to get that done before mine starts locking up on me." I said as I sat down at my desk.

 **"Of course, Ms. Raven"** Eric's Nordic accent was softly echoing through the room. The room whirred with the sound of live electricity, and a very detailed blueprint of a prosthetic arm popped up.

"Alright, let's get busy." I said while rubbing my hands together before diving into my work as the nice sound of electric swing music flowed from the speakers.

I don't know how many hours passed but a hand on my back and a sandwich as well as English style tea was placed in front of me. I looked up to see Paige with a smile on her face.

I was about to thank her, but my phone started ringing. Paige answered it while I took a bite of my food.

"Ello?" She asked softly with a curious head tilt.

"It's James, I need Raven's help." I heard over the phone. Paige turned to me and dropped the phone away from her mouth.

"It's James, said he needed your help with something." She said, and I doubled over in laughter. She looked confused, but I grabbed the phone.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Annoyance was heavy in my voice.

"I need your help tracking the Witch." He said and my blood instantly boiled. That little wretch, I warned him about her while we were in commission together, he never listens...

"We'll be at the tower in two hours tops." I said and hung up. I turned to Paige who had wandered further into the shop.

"Paige, round up the girls, and get your gear together; we're going to America. Eric forward a message to Nikky and Will and tell them that there's been a change of plans. Also send a note to Vergi, and Ronda tell them the plan as well." I left no room for arguments.

I stood, up, and finished my food while Paige bolted up to the communal flooring. "Eric save my work onto a thumb drive, I'm gonna have to take it with me." I said and slipped on a jacket before leaving the shop.

By time I got up there Paige had everyone in the room telling them the basics. "Yo, Raven, what's going on?" Lynn asked with a raised brow.

"Alright, not sure exactly what Paige said, but we're heading to America, Maximoff has gone rogue again, and James has asked for my help personally, so get your gear together and let's head out." I said and all of them gave me a curt nod.

"Aye aye, mon capitaine" Lynn said with a fake French accent, and wandered off to her room, everyone else dispersed to their rooms to pack.

 **"Ms. Raven, the transfer has been completed, and you have a message from a Tony Stark."** Eric said, and popped open the message.

'To whom it may concern,

I would like a detailed list about you and your team. I don't know where you're flying from, but it's summer here, so pack light clothes, and maybe sunblock.

-Tony Stark.'

I stood there and looked a bit quizzical for a moment before taking out a tablet, and typing up a quick note about the team and where we are flying in from.

Satisfied with the message I sent it out, and got up to pack. I went into my closet and took out a week's worth of clothes, a briefcase, and a small box.

"Nervous about going back?" Paige's soft British accent carried out from behind me. I glanced at her and huffed.

"Not really. I'm more annoyed that James, once again, didn't listen to me." I said and wheeled my cases into the jet along with everyone else's.

"Alright, here's the game plan, when we get to the tower we'll go over introductions, and get sorted into rooms. After that you guys can mingle and get to know their team while I work with Dr. Stark and James to find Wanda Maximoff.

If, at any point you see her, or if you think you see her, let me know your location, and I will get to you as soon as possible. And last thing, do not, under any circumstances, tell them my real name. No one on their team is to know." I said and they all stood ramrod straight.

"Why don't you want them to know? What harm could it bring?" Jazmine asked with a raised brow.

"My existence alone can cause a lot of problems in America." I said and left it at that. I entered the jet and plugged the coordinates into the HUD. I went back into my shop, and grabbed the drive as well as a small box.

"Alright Eric, Save everything and shut down till I turn you back on." I said and there was a soft sound of him powering down after confirming that everything was saved. I took out the processing unit as well as the memory unit and packed those as well.

Once all our gear and bags were packed we took off towards America.

* * *

x- Stark Tower-x

Tony sat at the screen looking over the message sent by Raven which was more or less information sheets about each person in the team.

'Hello, Dr. Stark, My name is Raven, you contacted me asking for a list, this is the very basics they will inform you upon arrival of any other information.

Name: Margaret "Paige" Rodgers

Alias: Lady Vivien

Age: 26

Height: 5'8 1/2

Weight: 135lbs

Additional information: She was named after Peggy so do not call her Maggie or Peggy, she will punch you in the face.

. . . . 

Name: Angelica "Lynn" Butcher

Alias: Golden eye

Age: 25

Height: 5'4

Weight: 128lbs

. . . . 

Name: Brigitte Reinsfield

Alias: Ms. Hyde

Age: 22

Height: 5'0

Weight: 120lbs

. . . .

Name: Jazmine Forrester

Alias: Berserker

Age: 21

Height: 5'5

Weight: 130lbs

. . . .

Name: Rowena

Age: 17

Height: 5'2

Weight: 112lbs

Additional information: Her last name will not be disclosed, it is her choice to tell or not.

-Raven. Uelen, Russia'

* * *

"That's odd; why didn't she include herself in the list of people on the team?" Tony questioned out loud as he read the message.

He sat up and began making his way up to the communal floor. "Hey Jar, how much longer till they get here? Assuming they're using a Stark quality Jet?" Tony asked while in the elevator.

 **"They should be arriving around within an hour or so."** Jarvis supplied and Tony let out a harsh breath. He walked out to the communal floor to see everyone sitting there waiting.

"Alright, so I got the basics of each, and they will be here in an hour or so. I guess they didn't leave till a few minutes ago." Tony said, and Bucky became uneasy.

"You okay Buck?" Steve asked, and Bucky just kept staring at the wall. Tony walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Alright, what's the deal between you and Raven? Ever since you called her, you have been uptight, and borderlining anxious. So, what's up?" Tony asked while wringing his hands together.

Bucky looked to Steve what was also sporting a look of curiosity. So Bucky merely sighed before dropping his gaze to the floor between his and Tony's feet.

"The last time Raven and I were in the same room she wasn't happy with me...I was getting ready to go on a mission, and she warned me not to trust my partner. Before leaving she told me that if my partner was to do anythingout of line, she'd effectively mop the floor with my face." Bucky said and slouched.

"You're afraid of a girl?" Tony asked with a touch of humor, but Bucky grumbled lowly causing Tony to stop.

"It doesn't help that 'girl' is also a soldier like I am, so she is more than capable of carrying out the threat. She'd give Natalia a run for her money, and maybe Pepper too. A pissed off Raven is a very dangerous and deadly Raven." Bucky said and Steve merely looked at him in a shocked disbelieving way.

"A soldier, like a super soldier? Or an actual war time soldier? If it's the former, has she had any training because she doesn't sound safe?" Steve asked, and Bucky's brain couldn't keep up with his mouth.

"I don't know, did Maximoff get any training before you let her join the Avengers?" Bucky snarked without meaning to. Regret instantly showed on his face when Steve abruptly stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Stevie, I didn't mean-" Bucky was cut off by Steve waving his attemp of apologizing off, and stulking out of the room.

Bucky watched him leave before burying his face in his hands and groaning loudly. "Why am I like this?" Bucky whined, and Tony settled a hand on his shoulder, and then moved it to his hair.

"Buck, you're on edge, and what happened between you and Raven is a valid reason to be on edge. Yes, you said something insensitive, but I know you regretted it instantly. Just give him some time to cool off." Tony said while awkwardly petting Bucky's hair. 

Bucky however just straight up nuzzled his hand like the attention starved softie he secretly was. Tony couldn't help but smile as he went from awkward petting to lightly scratching at the nape of Bucky's neck.

This caused Bucky to make what sounded like a strangled groan before he stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower and then talk to Stevie." Bucky said, and went to turn towards the elevator. Tony nodded, stepping backwards, and let him go. A brief moment of sadness crossed Tony's mind before he too, left the room


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the girls, and foreshadowing, yay!
> 
> Any suggestions for a chapter title? X_X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máthair is mother

After the shower, Bucky made his way to Steve's art room and knocked on the door. "Steve, can I come in?" Bucky kept his voice soft so that he could listen for any sounds of movement.

He waited for a moment and heard a muffled 'yeah' so Bucky opened the door, and located Steve was was curled up on the loveseat with a sketchbook in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Stevie, I shouldn't have said that to you. This whole Wanda fiasco has me on edge, and I took it out on you." Bucky apologized as he made his way over to the couch after closing the door.

Steve watched as he sat down at the other end of the couch, and went quiet. "You're right though, I did let her join without proper training. This whole issue with her is my fault." Steve said after a minute of silence.

"Steve, absolutely no one blames you for this, what I said was out of line, and besides Wanda is a manipulator; it's not the first time she manipulated someone to get what she wants." Bucky countered, and Steve sighed in defeat, and gave Bucky the kicked puppy look.

"Stevie, I know what's going through that head of yours, and nothin you do will make me stop lovin you. You're mine, an' I refuse to letcha go, and I know for damn sure that Tony would agree with me on this." Bucky said and opened his arms. Steve crawled over and curled up in Bucky's lap with his head tucked under his chin. 

Bucky sat there rubbing Steve's back and humming a simple tune attempting to soothe him. Slowly it worked, and Steve nuzzled into Bucky's neck. "You're a punk, Stevie, but I love ya anyways. You're such a good person to everyone that it's physically impossible to be mad at you." Bucky said which had Steve chuckling.

"Thanks Buck." Steve said and just stayed curled up in Bucky's lap. Said man ran his fingers through Steve's hair, and placed a soft kiss to Steve's forehead. Steve relax further as he sighed

"Come on, as much as I'm dreading this encounter, Raven and the girls should be here soon." Bucky stated and tried to stand up, but Steve pushed him back down.

"What really happened between you and Raven? This doesn't seem like a one time thing." Steve asked with a stern voice, but thankfully Jarvis intervened.

 **"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but Ms.Raven has arrived."** He informed, and Bucky went rigid. Steve stood up, hauled Bucky to his feet, and steered him to the landing pad where the other Avengers were waiting.

A smooth black jet landed on the pad and whined down, once able, the hanger door opened and five girls stepped out. 

The first girl had medium auburn hair in a low ponytail, she had light blue skinny jeans on with black ankle boots, and a white blouse. "Hello everyone, my name is Paige Rodgers, or Lady Vivien on the field, and public captain on the team." Paige introduced herself to the team. Her British accent was soft, and Steve just stared at her in shock.

The second girl had blond hair, half was shaved on the left side which sported a hearing aid. She wore ripped black jeans, plain white tee and a biker jacket and boots. "This is Lynn Butcher, or Golden eye on the field." She stated and gesturing to her.

The third girl had brown hair put into a neat bun, she had on a dark blue knee length business dress, black heels, and simple black glasses. "This is Brigit Reinsfield, she's the teams doctor and also known by Raven as Ms. Hyde." Brigitte rolled her eyes at the nickname, but gave a small wave to everyone.

The fourth girl was tall and physically fit, she wore blue jeans, and a sports tee shirt with her dirty blond hair in a higher ponytail. "Hello, I am Jazmine Forrester, a pleasure it is to meet all of you!" She said in a very enthusiastic manner that rivaled Thor's booming voice.

"Jazmine, indoor voice, you bloody oaf." Came the voice of the next girl who stepped out from behind Jazmine. She had a very pale complexeion, bright red hair, and the brightest green eyes. She wore a simple white tunic dress with leafy embroidery designs on the sleeves with a wide golden colored belt and sandals to match.

"Sorry Rowena, I did not know you were so close behind me." Jazmine apologized softly, and Rowena shook her head. Everyone was a bit perplexed by the group of girls.

"Hello girls, hope you all had a safe flight in, and welcome to the Avengers tower. I'm more than certain you all know who we are, so no need to go over that." Steve said with a smile.

Rowena caught sight of Thor and gasped. "Thor, where is Máthair?" she asked as went to Thor who bear hugged her.

"Off gallavanting again, but should be here sometime today." Thor said while placing Rowena back on uer feet. Clint made a small gasp of shock.

"You have a kid?" He nearly shouted, but Thor chuckled. Rowena looked between them in disgust, and Lynn was laughing at the ordeal.

"Thor is not my father. How can you even think of something as preposterous as that!?" An aura of energy flowed around Rowena as she spoke with upmost abhorrence.

"Easy little one. They do not know of you, so it is easy to assume that you are mine. Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Thor said, and Rowena followed as instructed. Slowly the energy calmed down as she let out several deep breaths.

"I'm okay now." She said softly. Steve watched with curiousity, and Clint looked slight horrified at her, but didn't say anything else.

"Paige, gonna need your assistance in here, the lever is stuck." Came the voice of Raven. Paige went back into the jet with a chuckle, and soon a second door opened and the girls grabbed their luggage that they had packed.

From the jet came Paige with another girl. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that was split on the right side, black cargo pants, black military style boots, and a black tee that showed off her metal left arm.

Bucky tensed as her eyes landed on him. She took out her bags and walked up to him. "Don't worry James, I'm not gonna kick your ass, this time. Wanda however, won't be so lucky. Her ass is mine." Raven ground out, and Bucky heaved a sigh of relief.

"But don't be deterred, I still am pissed at you." She added and then walked away. Bucky deflated, and had a frown on his face.

Tony and Steve watched her go with various expressions on their face. Steve was a confused hurt where Tony was just bewilderment.

"Sorry about her, she's been anxious about coming back to the US. She doesn't have very fond memories here." Paige kept her voice soft. She glaned at Steve who was still looking at her in shock.

"I know what you're thinking. I was named Margaret after liberty sister Peggy Carter because I look almost like her only. That being said, I don't like being called Maggie or Peggy, so please, just call me Paige." She added with a smile. Steve returned her smile and turned to the others.

"Alright, so we didn't know your guys preference on sleeping so either you guys can bunk up with one of us, or get your own rooms. Now Bucky, Tony, and myself are out of the option." Steve said and Paige turned to the girls.

"Rowena, safe to assume you're staying with Thor?" Paige asked and Rowena nodded her head. "Alright, Jazmine, are you going with her?" This time Jazmine nodded, so she turned to Lynn, Brigitte, and Raven.

"I don't sleep much, so I'll be working on finding the Scarlet bitch." Raven said much to Paige's dismay.

"Raven, I know you're angry at her, but please, try not to swear so much." Paige asked of her. Raven gave her an unimpressed look before sighing.

"Fine, I'll tone it down." She said and Paige beamed at the response before straightening her back.

"I have a bed and a couch in the lab if you need to sleep while we work. Hope you don't mind rock music." Tony said, and Raven nodded.

"Brigitte, Lynn, what about you two?" Paige asked and the two girls in question looked at each other before shrugging.

"She and I can share a room." Lynn said and followed everyone inside and into their room that Steve showed them.

Once settled they all, minus Tony and Raven, went into the living room. "Alright, so what do you girls usually do during your free time?" Steve asked as he sat next to Bucky.

"Well, Jazmine and myself usually are keeping fit when I'm not cooking food, when I am cooking, Jazmine reads with Rowena when she's not practicing on keeping her magic under control.

She just started learning on how to connect with her magic, so she's been meditating lately so she doesn't accidentally lose control of it, and hurt someone.

Lynn plays games, or watches videos on her tablet. While Brigitte does her online college courses. When she not studying, she's meditating with Rowena.

As for Raven, she spends a lot of her time in the workshop, but when she's out she tends to follow me around the house, so I put her to work. She also loves dancing to upbeat Swing and Jazz music." Paige answered and Steve hummed.

"Heh, Paige kinda sounds like you, Steve." Clint said and Sam chuckled.

"As for what we do as a team. Every other Friday we all go to a camp that's geared towards team training, so that we function as a group on the battle field. Saturday is game/movie night. For the Friday that we're not at the camp we have a day out. Basically we do whatever we want as a group; the usual is shopping, eating at a diner, and catching a play rehearsal at the theater, or if they're in town, the traveling circus." Paige added, and Sam whistled.

"Damn, do you put all these activities together, or do you just put it in a hat and draw something?" Clint asked, and this time it was Brigit that shook her head.

"No, Raven asked us for input, so she made the schedule. Raven can't function properly without one. Anyways Sunday is the only day Paige don't cook breakfast, so Raven cooks up a full English, while Will and Paige are at Church." Brigitte answered and Steve looked impressed.

"So why do you guys follow Raven's word? Why not just do your own thing?" Clint asked and Paige closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"The thing is, Raven is the true Captain of the team. Despite Paige being the public Captain, she's the real mastermind behind it all, and without her, none of us would be where we are." Lynn answered, and the team looked confused at this.

"All of us, aside from Rowena, are orphaned. Raven is the one who used her tech to find us, she gave us the lives we have...she traveled the world looking for us, and took us in under her wings. We all owe her a great debt of gratitude because we'd be dead without her." Paige said sadly.

"She gave us food, water, shelter...a place to call home all without us asking, and we can't thank her enough for it. We all needed a family, so we became a family together." Jazmine said as she looked to Rowena, Brigitte looked to Lynn and Paige smiled softly.

Bucky and Steve shared a look which caused Steve to sigh slightly. "Kinda makes me think of how Tony's been with us...you don't suppose that perhaps Tony had the same thought in mind, do you?" Sam asked, and Clint gasped at the realization.

"Shit, I need to talk to Tony." Clint said before going to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup of coffee as well as Tony's favorite snacks. Everyone watched as he took the stuff to the elevator and left the floor.

"He's probably gonna apologize for calling Tony a self-centered mule." Sam said and Steve nodded his head.

"Perhaps, we can learn a thing or two from them, if they are willing to teach us." Thor said, and Paige smiled at him.

"Well honesty and trust are big factors. One little lie, or hidden truth can ruin any relationship. But if you're honest with that person, no matter how hard it is to say it, they will have more respect and trust towards you. And a little hint I learned through Raven: Those who've suffered the most, tend to hide behind masks, but will be the first ones to lend a helping hand simply because they refuse to see anyone else suffer without help like they did." Paige explained to the best of her ability.

"So Raven suffered a lot then?" Sam asked and Paige nodded solemnly. This earn a confused look from Steve, and a pained look from Bucky.

"I can't say much about her past, that's up to her to say, but yes she has suffered a pain that no person alive should ever have to." Paige said, and Bucky made a soft noise that sounded like a groan.

"What pain did she go through that was so bad?" Sam asked and Bucky tried to leave the room. Steve got up and to follow him.

"Buck, what's wrong?" Steve asked and Raven entered the room coming between Bucky and his escape.

"What's wrong, is that he killed my soulmate." She said as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.


	8. A Shadow of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells his side of the story and then Raven fills in the blanks with a small QnA
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic, but hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things

* * *

The room stood still as all eyes turned to bucky, who tried to cave in on himself. Steve let out a noise of confusion."Buck, is that true?" He asked, and when Bucky didn't answer Steve knew his answer because shock turned into sadness.

"Wait, I thought people who's soulmate were killed ended up either dying or going mad, how are you here then?" Sam asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because she's tethered to me in a way...not necessarily bonded, but we can feel echos of everything the other feels. Hydra did that so that she'd be more inclined to train me properly." Bucky said softly.

"I'll tell you the story. It'll be easier for all of us." He added and sat back down. Raven stayed in the doorway as he began recalling the events.

* * *

_x-1944 -x, "Sargeant Barnes; next month you, Captain, and Jones are to infiltrate a Hydra train, capture Arnim Zola, and if you can't make it a stealth mission, then leave no survivors." Our commanding officer ordered the three of us._

_. . . ._

_"Hey Buck, wanna head out and grab some drinks?" A young Steve asked with a dorky smile on his face._

_"I don't think that is such a good idea" I warned, and he shrugged before clapping my shoulder._

_"Your loss." He said and left with his coat and boots since it was in the middle of December._

* * *

"Stevie had asked me out for drinks, it was December 16th. I remember because it had snowed pretty hard the next morning, and Jones was hungover. Anyways, about ten to twenty minutes later I left the bunker, and was walking through the town. I went into an alleyway, and bumped into a man"

* * *

_"psst, Hey man" a man who looked almost Identical to Steve, save for the bright green eyes as he stepped out from the shadows and into the neon light._

_"Stevie?" I asked, but the man shook his head. "Who are you?" I asked, but the man shook his head again._

_"My name isn't important, but listen, whatever you do, don't get on that train." The man had said, and I got annoyed._

_"I'll ask you one more time, who are you?" I grounded out, my hand on a concealed gun and the man took a step back. He looked panicked._

_"Will you just listen to me, if you get on the train you will regret it." He snapped._

* * *

"If I hadn't seen his eyes, I would've sworn that it was Stevie. He looked identical to him, same build, same hairstyle, and even the same confused puppy look that Stevie wears. The only thing different was his bright and vibrant green eyes." I paused to gauge the reactions. Most were waiting for me to continue, but Stevie was confused.

"He wouldn't tell me his name, but he warned me about getting on the train, said that I'd regret it if I did. At first I thought he was a Hydra agent, but he looked panicked when I had my hand on my gun holster." I started up again.

* * *

_"Last chance buddy, who the hell are you, and furthermore, how do you know about the train?" I questioned and he became exasperated._

_"Will you just drop the name asking questions, I'm trying to save your life here!" He snapped, and my mind went blank._

* * *

"When I came too, a young girl was sitting there with the man he was bleeding from his stomach, and she was sobbing. I didn't fully know it at the time, but in that moment I killed her soulmate. Problem was, at the time I didn't feel anything about it, so I walked away." I said as regret laced my voice

* * *

_"You Bastard, Come back here!" A girl with dark brown hair yelled out in anger and pain. When I didn't stop, she was suddenly in front of me with her arms out wide, trying to stop me._

_"Finish the job!...If you can kill him in cold blood, then kill me too! You bastard!" She screamed at me with tears running down her cheeks. I walked around her and kept going, and went to the closest market._

* * *

"I left her there with that guy, and never looked back. I should've though...honestly I wish I could go back and stop myself from making that mistake." I said and didn't wait before continuing the story.

* * *

_x- February, 1945. Russia -x_

_"Damn it, we lost contact with Gabe." Steve said as we were neck deep in HYDRA soldiers, fighting our way through. We managed to get on the outside, and started shuffling towards the front of the train when some shot out and made me lose my grip on the railing._

_I grabbed on the next one, but the cold caused me to be unable to pull myself up. Stevie, being the idiot he is attempted to grab my arm, but I was out of reach._

_"Stevie, get out of here!" I said, but he shook his head frantically. HYDRA was still shooting at us_

_"And leave you here? I don't think so jerk, told you that we're in this together. Till the end of the line." He said, but I felt myself slipping._

_"Love ya, Stevie, always." I said and felt a searing pain in my arm when Hydra shot me, and then I fell._

* * *

_x- 1945 -x_

_"Soldier, come with me. You will be training with your predecessor." The handler said as we made our way to the training facility_.

_Inside, standing in the center of the mat was the commander, and a girl that looked familiar for some reason; like I knew her before._

_"Shadow, you are to train Winter make sure he is mission ready as soon as possible, do you understand?" The handler ordered. The girl looked at him, and back to me, and gave an inaudible sigh._

_"Understood." She said and the handler left us to our own devices._

* * *

"She walked over to me, and began giving me the rules and regulations, and thus beginning the worst years of my life. It was horrible. She started each day with a sneak attack that was different than the last usually leaving me with a massive amounts of bruising, sprains and broken bones." I said and everyone grimaced, but I merely chuckled dryly.

"One time I walked into the training room and she shot at me, and if I hadn't turned to the right, she would've gotten my chest." I said and Steve's eyes snapped to Raven.

"I blacked out when that happened, and when I came too, she was on the ground a good five feet away with her hand on her stomach, so I almost killed her in return, but she didn't sneer, only smirked, and that's when the pain of getting shot ripped through me and I doubled over." I said and Steve looked torn between lashing out at Raven or me.

* * *

x-1991-x

_" **Wake up, Shadow is here**." I hear in my head, and my eyes snapped open. Sure enough Shadow was there in tactical gear and a mask just like mine._

_"Follow me." Was all she said and began walking away. From the open cryo chamber. I struggled a bit at first to follow, but managed to get my bearings quickly enough to not lose sight of her._

_She took me to the room with the chair. I hated the chair, because it only meant pain. They strap me down, and pulled out the little red book._

_"Longing,"_

_"rusted,"_

_"furnace,"_

_A male voice said as fear and pain explode in my skull and a sense of dread pushes at my mind._

_"daybreak,"_

_"seventeen,"_

_"benign,"_

_I screamed in pain as I tried to fight back, but the pushing became more restless._

_"nine,"_

_"homecoming,"_

_"one,"_

_I screamed again as I lost control, the presence had won, and I was pushed backwards in my own mind as it took control._

_"Freight car" was the last word spoken by the voice. And a hollowed voice in my body called out._

_" **Ready to comply**."_

* * *

"There was so much pain, and I was surprised that Raven wasn't doubled over from the sheer amount. I felt like my soul was getting ripped in two." I said and Raven huffed.

"I wasn't doubled over because I'm not tethered to you exactly, I'm tethered to Yasha. The pain you feel is an echo of what he feels, which is an echo of what I feel. I have a very high pain tolerance." She said and made her way over.

"Who's Yasha, and what's going on?" Asked Scott as he entered the room

"Yasha is a split personality after the soldier was created, he asked me to call him Yasha seeing that it is the Russian form of James." Raven answered

"So how did you know that Buck was in the alleyway?" Steve asked with his confused puppy head tilt.

"I think it'd be better if I give a brief explanation of my past first." Raven said as she sat next to Bucky.

"I was born, created, whatever you wanna call it in December 16th 1934. The only two people in the room were my father and a scientist. My father was unbelievably happy about me opening my eyes though the happiness faded instantly when the scientist told him that I was mute. Anyways, as I got older he treated me more and more shitty. I was seven when he first beat me, and because I was mute he relished in the fact that I couldn't make a sound.

A few years and several beatings later at twelve years old my father threw a tumbler of scotch at me, and the glass cut deep into my leg cutting the main artery as my step mother held me in place. She "rushed" me to the hospital, though I passed out from blood loss.

When I woke up I was in a dirty lab and a man who called himself Dr. Zola told me that he could fix my blood issue and my leg and all I had to do was follow strict directions, so of course I said yes, and crying as I found out I could speak. he transferred me to a different room.

He gave me a trace amount of the soldier serum, told me it'd fix my anemia, which it did, and then told me that he'd put an order in for the prosthetic leg. Two months later and I was walking in two legs again." She explained, and Steve looked horrified.

"But a couple men 'saved me' and brought me back to my father only my step mother was no longer in the picture. But it didn't last long as I spoke to him and he back handed me, and then promptly sold me to a third party company, which was actually Hydra. That was February of 1944. I met my soulmate a couple days later, and then he was killed by James.

I was only fourteen so I wasn't bonded then, but the pain hit me like a brick wall when I 'turned' eighteen. It felt like I was freezing yet on fire; Exploding yet caving inward. I honestly think I did die, and they brought me back which is what made me tether to Yasha in the first place." She gave a vague telling of her past.

"Okay so back to the alleyway?" Sam stated, and Raven's lips quirked.

"I was on a mission, I was to find a man by the name of Abraham Erskine, and steal the serum, but that didn't work, and I was wiped for the first time. It was super painful, but it didn't last long." She answered.

"You never did give us a last name when you arrived. Why is that?" Clint asked this time, and Raven sighed.

"One, I haven't gone by my real name in so long it just sounds foreign to me. Two, it will cause a lot of problems if my name gets out, so the only ones who will ever know is the team, and they swore not to say anything about it." Raven's sharp voice left no room for arguments.

"I gotta question, how come you didn't list yourself among the rest of your teammates?" Tony asked from the doorway in the same pose as Raven did when she was standing there.

Raven and Tony both cocked a brow at each other. "That depends, why aren't you a part of yours?" Raven shot back, and they held each other's gaze before Tony shook his head with a sigh.

"You got me there." He conceded before leaving the room to go back to the lab.

"One last question. How'd you end up with the name Raven anyways?" Steve asked softly as Raven got up

"Because I'm always fascinated by them. Super intelligent, majestic creatures ravens are. And let it be known that a raven never forgets a face and will hold a grudge for a very long time." She said with a smirk that had even Clint inching away in wariness.

"Okay, even I heard the underlying threat in that statement." Clint said as he stepped away from her. She looked at him and chuckled a bit before leaving the room.


End file.
